The unspoken wish
by thegrayfoxwrites
Summary: A chance encounter may sometimes lead us down the path of happiness


_I do not own, nor did I create the manga/anime series Ah my Goddess, or You're Under are proerties of the respective copyright owners/creator._

The unspoken wish

Futaba Aoi was a sad woman.

It was a dark evening in the big city…and Aoi was on her way home after a long and busy day at work. Even though the day had been busy, there hadn't been any major events that day, except for a fender bender that led to her and Yoriko, along with several other police officers having to separate two rather angry drivers who were close to coming to blows. All in all, it had been a good day on patrol…

..until she came back to the office and saw _them_

Aoi had been as happy as anyone else when her colleague Nakajima Ken had finally gotten enough courage to ask the lovely Kobayakawa Miyuki out after many years of dilly-dallying. Now the couple was seen a lot in each other's company both on and off duty…almost as if they were making up for lost time, leading Kobayakawa's friend Tsujimoto Natsumi to joke that Ken had stolen her friend away from her (though that did not stop her from teasing Miyuki about her relationship status…including asking her about _how many kids she intended to have for her dear Kennie_ ), and also making their Captain occasionally tell Ken that 'this isn't a restaurant, Nakajima'..whenever Ken and Miyuki ate lunch together(though he was clearly speaking tongue in cheek). Even Yoriko, her friend and partner was feeling a lot more optimistic about getting into a relationship…if shy Nakajima could be strong enough to ask Miyuki out..maybe someday she too could be that lucky.

All in all everyone was happy, except Aoi.

Every time she saw the couple, like she did now, chatting casually next to the Honda Today car that Natsumi and Miyuki used for routine patrols, she felt a pang of pain. Like Miyuki, Aoi was very beautiful, and even more feminine than many other females. Ideally she should have been getting a lot of male attention, but there was one problem.

Aoi was really a….male.

Even though she looked like a woman, and was even more woman than most of her fellow female officers (and even other women), she was a male. And nothing she did could change that accident of her birth.

Oh, she knew that she could undergo the process of gender change, and she had even met a few women who had successfully transited, but she winced at the idea of going under the knife, and taking a lot of drugs which she knew (from a cousin of hers who was a paramedic) could have some side effects. To say nothing of the fact that it sounded so….artificial to it would cost quite a bit to undergo the necessary treatments, quite a lot more than what she earned in a year anyway.

But…being genetically a male…meant that she found it difficult to get into a relationship with anyone of the opposite sex, as most men found it rather disconcerting that the beautiful woman they had been with was really a male. ..enough to end any potential relationship, with the added issue of a complete stranger seeing her as someone…..strange,weird,repulsive.

Indeed, there were times when Aoi felt that everyone who looked at her was judging her, was seeing her as this abnormal person, this monster…deceitful monster who trapped decent men with her wiles, and made them regret the fact of their manhood.

But even beyond that was the crushing pain of being alone. Of having to go home to her lonely flat most nights, with no one to call, no one to exchange sweet nothings with. No one to hold tightly to on lonely nights. No one to be one with, to feel with, to laugh with, to grow old with.

Because she was not really what she felt she was.

Aoi was so lost in her thoughts, that she failed to notice that she had entered a dark alley. She looked up, and saw that she was not on her usual route home,and was about to turn back, when she heard voices…and saw what seemed to be a scared looking woman surrounded by a group of four evil looking men.

Aoi immediately snapped into her 'police mode'. She ran down the alley and shouted 'Police'. The thugs looked up, and saw a very feminine woman approaching them. One of them laughed and immediately moved towards the newcomer to intercept her, only to walk into a powerful karate-style kick, which floored him in seconds.

The other thugs looked at the newcomer, looked at their previous quarry, and decided that if such a feminine looking newcomer had such skills, she was most likely who she said she was…meaning..she probably had backup…and thus withdrew…followed seconds later by their hapless friend, who felt that he had to be somewhere far away ….like right now.

Aoi and the woman looked at each other, and the woman gratefully said,Thank you.

Aoi looked at the woman closely. She was foreign in appearance, had long blonde hair, and a trim figure and wore a white peasant-style top, with a long tartan dress, and had a nice pearl necklace around her neck. Her face was friendly looking and kind. And her Japanese was impeccable 'Probably one of those gaikokujin who has been in Japan a while', she thought.

The woman was still speaking 'I was here in Tokyo with a friend, and while my friend stayed in the hotel room…I thought I should have a look around the city. Unfortunately I lost my way, and found myself cornered by those tough men. Thanks for coming to my aid when you did,or else I might have been…she shut her mouth suddenly, as if she had said too much.'But, I am talking too much, and I am afraid I don't know my rescuer's name, and she does not know mine.I'm Ninianne.

'I'm Futaba Aoi', Aoi said,formally.

'Aoi' said Ninianne 's a nice name. Are you visiting Tokyo like I am?

'No, I actually live here ', Aoi said. 'And I an really with the Police', she added with a smile.

'Of course'! Ninianne exclaimed. 'With such fighting skillslike that,you have to be in law enforcement!' and she laughed, a lovely contagious laugh. Aoi laughed too.

Now, Aoi-chan, Ninianne said…would you mind showing a traveler where one can get a good drink of tea, while we get to know each other better'…and Aoi said..'I know of a nice quiet café nearby'.

For the next hour Aoi and her new friend had a long and interesting chat. Aoi told her friend lots of funny stories from her job as a police officer, and from there they went on a discussion about fashion, makeup, and the city…and how good their tea and snacks tasted.

Towards the end of that hour, Aoi asked Ninianne if she had a boyfriend. Ninianne looked thoughtful for a few moments, then said…Yes, I had someone, a long time ago. He's dead now, but we had a close and loving relationship while it now, when I think of him, I still feel a bit sad, but then I recall the good times, and my happiness returns. Though it took a while before the happy moments outweighed the sad. She looked thoughtful for a few moments, then brightening up said to Aoi. 'Ive answered the boyfriend question. How about you, Aoi-chan?'

I've never had a boyfriend', and in response to her friend's inquiring look said 'Well, you see, I have something inside of me that repels men away from me….and keeps me from ever getting close to someone. It makes me very sad, and lonely. You see, you have had someone you were close to once. Well,I cannot imagine how that feels…because I have never ever experienced it'

And as she said that, Aoi looked so sad, that her new friend looked sympathetically towards her. So, she held Aoi's hands in her own, and said gently 'How sad, dear friend. May you experience all your heart desires' and as she said that, Aoi felt a jolt of …energy through her body. It lasted a few seconds, and she felt normal again,but she thought…How strange.

The two new friends talked some more, then Aoi escorted her new friend back to her hotel, and up to her room where they met her friend, another nice looking gaikokujin lady called Verthandi, who thanked Aoi for looking after Ninianne, and after a few pleasantries, Aoi went home, and went to bed after a bath.

The following morning. Aoi got out of bed feeling somewhat different. She got out of bed, brushed her teeth, put on a nice dress, and headed to work. As usual.

While enroute to work,s he felt a tingling sensation all over her body, which lasted a few moments, and then stopped. Aoi immediately thought she must be coming down with something, and made a mental note to see the Police doctor as soon as possible.

She arrived at work and headed into the station's changing rooms. Several of her female colleagues were already there, including Yoriko, Miyuki and Saga. She greeted all of them, and headed to her usual corner to change. She removed her dress, and reached towards her chest….

Only to discover that she had something that had not been there before…a set of perfect,rounded, womanly, soft…breasts.

And that was not the only change. She also noticed that her body had become ..well a bit more feminine. Including the bit down there between her legs. And she actually did feel like…a woman.

Aoi screamed…drawing the attention of her colleagues…who came running…only to see Aoi…fully naked, and looking for all intents and purposes…like a….woman.

Needless to say, for the next few weeks, Aoi was treated like a sensation around the Boktuo Police station…with a lot of curious people wanting to know who her surgeon was. Aoi did not know…all she knew was that she went to bed one night, and woke up completely raged around a bit ranging from the mundane…to the bizarre…but after a few weeks, everything died down, and Aoi became a normal member of the station again..only this time, fully female . Of course…she was asked out by a lot of the males in the station….but she turned them down, largely because she had not gotten used to the fact that she was 'a woman' yet. Despite all the confusing emotions, Aoi was happy inside, and thankful to whoever granted her this 'miracle' as she called it.

Several years later.

A young woman sat down in the park waiting for her boyfriend to come back from getting two ice cream cones from a nearby shop that had a line. She was dressed in a long beautiful dress, and her lovely hair blew in the wind.

The young woman felt someone behind her, and turned and saw another woman standing behind her, who she did not recognize at first, but when the woman said…Remember me, Aoi?...and Aoi said immediately 'Ninianne!. Long time. Where have you been?'

'Around' Ninianne said. She was dressed in the same dress that Aoi remembered her from, the peasant top, and the tartan skirt.'I just came by to see you, and to make a confession'.

'A confession? 'Aoi looked shocked.

'Yes' Ninianne said.'You see, I was responsible for your current form. I am a goddess,and as she said that, her clothes changed into a long white gown, with a blue sleeveless coat with blue and white markings.'We Goddesses exist to make people's lives happy, and when we met back then, I saw that you deserved some happiness in your life…so I granted your unspoken wish'.

Aoi was stunned for a moment, but then she smiled, and hugged the goddess, and said..'Thank you. Indeed I have been happy, very happy since we met'.

'Then stay happy, and remember, always cherish every moment '. The goddess smiled, hugged Aoi, and then vanished….

Aoi looked at the spot for several minutes…not realizing that her boyfriend had come back, until he patted her gently on the back, and she looked up into his face and smiled.

You looked lost there for a few minutes...her boyfriend said.

Aoi looked at him with love, thinking that it might be difficult o explain what had just happened. Instead, she smiled, and said

'I was thinking of a friend I met years ago, who showed me the way to happiness'.

 _Afterword_

 _Futaba Aoi is one of my favourite characters from You're Under the anime ,I always kind of felt sorry for her, always unlucky in love because of her 'situation'. This fanfic is sort of a tribute to her._

 _The Goddess Ninianne is the Goddess of Decisions who appears in the final arc of the Ah my Gooddess Manga. Her name is derived from one of the several names given to the mysterious Lady of the Lake, who (as fans of Arthurian legend know) gave King Arthur the sword enough, I first read about the Lady of the Lake when I was very young...and found her intriguing back then. Hope I stayed true to her character as depicted in the Ah my Goddess manga._

 _Finally, this is kind of my first foray into fanfic writing based on other anime (though still rooted in AMG somehow). and my first crossover. Enjoy,and review! Please!_


End file.
